The royal guard
= The royal guard is an elite unit that guards the king and his family. The royal guard are always trained by the former royal guard. If they died they will be trained by the Roinen elite units. The guard unit uses schimitars to fight with. They are also light on the feet, and extremely effective. There are ten guards. Four of the guards are trained to use magic, the other six use swords and shields. They are also known to be extremely loyal to the king. There has only been two instances were on of the guards has defected. The guards are also trained to use shortbows. They live in the royal quarters, only a wall separates the king and his guard. They also have keys to the palace. The elves do n't have a royal guard. The royal mage is the main defence. The royal mage is almost always with the queen. The elven queen doesn't have that much power, so they choose to not prioratise protection. The cove have most of the power. The cove is a group located in Vilcanis, they have authoity over the queen and everything elven controlled. The group is a heirarchy of 16 elves. The 16 elves also have the power over the magic artifacts that they posses. They are not bothered with the war, all they care about is research into magic artifacts and such. They also have an assasin squad, they are called the Regni. The Regni posses magic that can turn them invissible, muffle their movement, what ever they might need. They also are masters in the art of alchemy, they create dangerous poisons to use against targets. They're primary weapon is a sharp mithril dagger dipped in paralyzing poison. They also have long bows that they can use. The coves personal guard though is a powerfull unit of 25 female elves. They are elite and use heart-gold twin blades. They also have long bows with heart-silver strings for maximum power. The arrows are mithril tipped and dipped in deadly poison. All of them know how to use expert level spells and magic. Before a fight they coat their bodies with fire magic. No one has ever won against them. They once defeated a unit of a 150 men. They also have mithril armor, light but sturdy. Their blades are imbued with fire to do extra damage their opponents insides. Their bow is enchanted with lightning so that their arrows travel even faster, and hit even harder also doing lighting damage, frying their insides. Their armor is black, to scare of any future assasination attempts. Their armor is enchanted with dark magic so that they can merge with shadows. They have also have black horses with saddles made for battle. The horser are summoned with spells. They are faster than normal horses and can also endure more damage than a normal horse. The dwarves also have a royal guard, they are called the golden protectors. They protect the king and his family. They are a unit of three. Three dwarves with armor made out of heart-gold. They also have big heart-golden warhammers. They also use a small amount of magic to make them selves stronger. They all serve as generals of the dwarven army. They follow the dwarven king when he visits Nero. They live in the tower of Korvir with the royal family. There is also the knight emperor who is in charge of the army and the royal guard. The knight emperor has heart-golden plate armor, studded with heart-diamonds. He has a full heart-gold flamberge enchanted with fire and darkness. All of the most important people in the dwarven capital are immune to diggers-feet. There is a way to make somone immune to diggers-feet, a potion. The potion is made out a super-rare mushroom, and calder blood. The roinen kings guard are an elite unit made up of seven elite armored roinen elves. Their weapon of choice is a heart-silver kopesh, or rather two. Most of their training has involved running and attack speed. They are the fastest unit in Rekvar, they can get 14 hits in under a second. They're swords are enchanted with lighting to be extra quick. They are not supposed to talk, this is why they're mouth is covered. They have been enchanted to be undead, they don't get tired and they don't sleep. They also have undead Orgas to ride to battle. Orgas are rare and incredibly fast.